Private Party
by paulmcuk
Summary: Jeremy's party didn't go too well. It got so bad that two people left early It turns out that they decided to have a private party of their own. That's when things really start to get interesting. This story is a follow-on to "Party On". You don't have to


Authors Note: This story is a follow-up to "Party on...". You don't have to have read that story before you read this one but it will probably make a whole lot more sense if you do.

NOW

Natalie opened her eyes. Something was different she thought. She was in her bed, in her apartment, but something was definitely different. She had a mild hangover but that wasn't it. She was naked, which wasn't usually her habit, but that wasn't it either. Then she realised what it was. There was someone else in bed with her. She was facing the wrong way to see but she could sense the presence of another body. A presence which, she reflected, probably explained her nakedness. She tried to remember the previous night's events. There had, as evidenced by the hangover, been copious amounts of alcohol. First at Jeremy's party then, afterwards, back at her place with....oh yes.

"Is that you Dan?" she said quietly without turning round.

"I think so" came the reply.

"You're not sure?"

"Well I'm either Dan or I'm someone who stole his watch."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Is it Sarah Michelle Gellar?"

"No."

"Damn. Jennifer Love-Hewitt?"

"You're about ten seconds from an extremely painful situation involving my foot and your groin."

Dan rolled over to face her, or rather to face her back. "Of course I know who you are Natalie. I'd have been disappointed if it was anyone else."

"Even if it was Sarah Michelle Gellar or Jennifer Love-Hewitt?"

"Even if it was both of them together."

"Really?"

There was no reply from Dan.

"Really?" Natalie repeated.

"Quiet, I'm thinking....Ouch!"

"I warned you."

"Ok. Even if it was both of them."

"You mean it?"

Dan was surprised. She sounded genuinely unsure. He leant over and kissed her bare shoulder. "I mean it."

She finally turned to face him. "Hi" she said with a smile.

"Hi."

"Well" she said.

"Well" he echoed.

"This is sort of a new thing for us isn't it?"

"You could say that."

"How much do you remember?"

Dan thought for a second. "Everything. You?"

"Everything."

"Good. At least that avoids all those 'did we or didn't we' questions."

"They're the worst aren't they?"

"Very awkward."

"Yes" she agreed. "Whereas this situation we have here isn't awkward at all."

Dan shrugged, which isn't all that easy when you're lying down. "It doesn't have to be" he said.

"That may be a touch optimistic."

"Why?"

"Because it's you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You're my friend. We're not supposed to do what we just did."

"It happens."

"What, like Harry and Sally?"

"If you like."

"That's a movie."

"It's a good one though." He closed the small gap that remained between them and put his arm around her. "And admit it, you wanted them to get together."

Natalie lay her head on his chest. "Ok, I admit it."

THE PREVIOUS NIGHT

"You're leaving?" asked Dana. "But the party will be going on for ages yet."

"I know" said Natalie. "I guess I'm just not in a party mood any more."

"The Simon thing?"

"Yeah. Plus a heavy heart to heart with Jeremy."

"Really? I take it you didn't leap into each others arms?"

"We didn't."

"No big reunion?"

"No big reunion."

"I thought Jeremy was looking glum. I'd figured that it was because of Linda."

"I think we both played our part."

"He's certainly been hitting the beer."

"All the more reason for me to leave."

"Why? He doesn't turn nasty does he?"

"No, this is Jeremy we're talking about. He just gets increasingly maudlin till he starts sobbing his heart out on the nearest shoulder."

"Right, I'll watch out for it. Are you going to call a cab?"

"No, it's only a fifteen minute walk to my apartment."

"But it's getting late. You can't be too careful."

"Don't worry. My small town naivety gives me an aura of invulnerability. Muggers sense it and assume I have a black belt in karate. Either that or that I'm packing heat."

"Just how much have you had to drink tonight Natalie?"

"Probably not enough. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Natalie approached the building exit she immediately regretted her decision not to get a cab. There was a man sat hunched on the step outside. Don't worry, she told herself, it's just a wino, he won't hurt you, just walk on past. So she adopted a purposeful stride and headed out the door. She had told herself to keep looking straight ahead but she couldn't resist a sideways glance at the man as she passed. To her surprise she recognised him.

"Dan?"

He looked up. "Oh, er, hi Natalie."

"I thought you left."

"I did."

"You didn't get very far."

"No, I tire easily."

"So what are you doing out here?"

"I felt like a bit of fresh air."

"In New York?"

Dan smiled. "Well I admit it's a relative concept."

Natalie sat down beside him. "You left the party an hour ago, have you been sat here all that time?"

"Not all the time. I was sat over there for a while" he indicated the other end of the step, "but I thought the change of scenery would do me good."

"So why didn't you come back up to the party?"

"I just wasn't in the party mood."

"So you sat out here instead? Good choice."

"It did lose its charm pretty quickly."

"And despite that you chose to desert me when I needed you to cheer me up after all that business with Simon."

"I'm sorry" he said with sudden earnestness. "I honestly thought you were ok. If I'd known you were upset of course I'd have stayed."

Natalie was surprised by his tone. "Hey it's ok. I was only kidding."

"So you're really ok?"

"I'm really ok."

Dan seemed to have a brief inner struggle before he asked "Did Jeremy cheer you up?"

"Jeremy?"

"Yes. You seemed to be getting along quite well when I left."

"That was you?"

"What was me?"

"At the kitchen door."

"Yeah I looked in to say goodbye but you, er, seemed to be busy so I didn't come in."

"Shame. I would have welcomed the interruption."

"You would?"

"Yep."

"So you weren't getting along?"

"We were getting along but Jeremy had certain ideas about exactly where we were getting along to. I had to put him straight."

"No big reunion?"

"No big reunion."

"No passionate sex on the kitchen floor involving imaginative use of items from the refrigerator?"

Natalie laughed. "Oh sure. We did that. But just for old-time's sake you understand."

"Of course."

"So are you going to live here on the step permanently or is it just a temporary thing" asked Natalie getting back to the issue in hand.

"Actually" said Dan, "I think I might move on soon. I don't like to put down too many roots."

"Where will you go to?"

"I don't know. I think my party mood might be returning."

"So is mine."

"That's handy. So what are we going to do about it?"

"We could go back upstairs."

"We could."

"But we would look a little stupid doing that."

"We would. Any other ideas?"

"How does going to my place seem as an idea?"

"It certainly has potential."

"We can have our own private party. I have plenty of wine and beer."

"A private party? It's getting better all the time."

"I also have Death by Chocolate"

"I love this idea."

Dan settled himself onto the sofa as Natalie busied herself in the kitchen. She brought through the wine and glasses and then returned for the cake while Dan opened the bottle. She settled down beside him.

"Is this better than Jeremy's party?" she asked.

"Much better" said Dan. "Good wine, good food, terrific company" Natalie smiled at this, "what more could I ask for?"

"Jeremy thinks the party was a disaster."

"It wasn't that bad. There was people, music, and the beer was flowing. Sounds like an ok party to me."

"I think he was referring to the Simon and Linda episode."

"Oh yeah. That part could have gone better."

"It added a certain colour to the event though."

"That's true. Jeremy's party will be the main topic of conversation for weeks."

"Poor Jeremy."

"Hell get over it. If he feels down he can always get Mikey to cheer him up."

Natalie laughed. "God, Mikey. Can you believe they were best friends in High School?"

"Actually" said Dan, "I can."

"Now that I think about it" said Natalie, "so can I."

"Although, to be fair, his jokes sounded a whole lot better after a few beers."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Go on then. Try me."

Dan thought for a moment to recall a joke. "How many psychiatrists does it take to change a lightbulb?" he asked.

"I don't know" she said, "how many?"

"Only one. But the lightbulb has to WANT to change."

Natalie collapsed in a fit of giggles which set Dan off as well. "Told you" he said.

"She amazes me" said Natalie. "I told her to ask Casey to the party but, oh no, she wouldn't. Then the pair of them turn up alone."

"Casey wasn't alone" said Dan. "He was with me."

"And a lovely couple you made as well."

"Thanks. But I know what you mean. I said the same thing to Casey."

"I thought that something might happen at the party" observed Natalie, "but they seemed to be trying to avoid each other."

"Something did happen" said Dan.

"It did? Where was I? Oh never mind, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that Casey was in the kitchen alone with Dana for quite some time. Then, when he came out, he was really pissed off."

"Oh God. They blew it again."

"It looks like it."

"Maybe Jeremy was right. His party was cursed. It managed to split up just about everybody."

"I was ok."

"You didn't have anyone to split up with."

"Thanks for reminding me" he said with a look of mock sadness.

"Sorry" she said. "Speaking of which, where was your date?"

"I told you beforehand that I didn't have one."

"Did you? I don't remember."

"No. I said a couple of things that didn't get through to you in your excitement about your plan to get a hot date."

"I got one though."

"You did."

"Briefly."

"As you say."

"Wasn't there someone you could ask."

"There was someone."

"And?"

"And she had other plans."

"Ah well. Maybe next time."

"Yeah. Maybe next time."

Some time and two bottles of wine later Dan was sat on the floor with his back up against Natalie's sofa. Natalie was laying down with her head resting on his lap. They had eaten the Death by Chocolate and survived. The wine had loosened Natalie's tongue a little.

"Do you want to hear a confession?" she asked.

"I'm not qualified. You need a priest."

"It's ok, I'm not religious."

"Lay it on me then."

"......."

"Hold on" he interrupted, "you're not going to tell me you used to be a man are you?"

Natalie jabbed her elbow into Dan's side causing him to grunt. "Can't you ever be serious? I'm about to bare my soul here."

"Sorry. Carry on."

"......."

"Just tell me if it's good or bad."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not very good with bad. If you're like a serial killer or something then I don't want to know."

"It's good, I think."

"Ok then, go for it."

"Finally." She took a deep breath. "You remember way back when I first started?"

Dan smiled. "I remember. A little dynamo full of nervous energy."

"Well....." she stopped.

"Come on" said Dan. "Don't stop now."

She looked directly up at him. "Well, did you know I had a bit of a crush on you?"

"You did?"

"Yes. And stop staring at me like that."

"I never knew. You had a crush on me?"

"I wish I hadn't said anything now. There's no need to look so smug about it."

"I think I'm justified in looking a little smug."

"Stop staring at me."

"Ok" he averted his eyes.

"And stop grinning too."

"I can't. The situation is just too delicious. You had a crush on me."

"I'm seriously beginning to wonder why."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I was the inexperienced kid from the sticks and you were the big TV star."

"Hardly the big star."

"It seemed that way to me at the time."

"I didn't come across like that did I?"

"No. You were always nice to me right from the start."

"So didn't that tell you anything?"

"Like what? I just thought you were being kind to the new girl. Besides, you're nice to everyone."

"True. I am a nice guy."

"And modest too."

"Extremely modest. So what about after?"

"After what?"

"After you were the new girl. When you became the old girl."

"Flatterer. What about then?"

"How come you never said anything? I was still being nice to you I hope."

"When you wanted to be. But then there was always something in the way. Either you were involved or I was involved. And then at some point it all changed."

"Changed how?"

"You became my best friend. Like a big brother you know? Only a nice brother who helps you with your homework and sees off the bullies, not a horrible brother who teases you and pulls your hair."

"I'm your best friend?"

"Sure. My best guy friend anyway. Aren't I your best girl friend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"You know what I mean. Am I?"

"Of course you are."

Natalie smiled and made herself more comfortable on his lap.

"Actually" he continued, "you're my only girl friend."

"Why did you agree to out with him?" asked Dan.

"Well let me see. He was good-looking, charming, or so I thought, and I was in need of a hot date."

"You didn't have to take a date."

"I seem to recall that it was you who suggested it."

"Well, yes, but I didn't mean Simon."

"Of course you didn't mean Simon. You didn't know that he existed."

"He was a jerk" asserted Dan.

"You don't have to tell me that."

"A complete and utter jerk."

"I'm agreeing with you."

"The biggest jerk in the universe."

"That's a big jerk."

"It is. But it still doesn't go halfway to describing Sir Simon Jerkoff the Duke of Jerk."

"Um Dan?"

"Yes?"

"Is there a reason for all this venom?"

"How can you ask that after the way he treated you?"

"Exactly. He treated me that way. What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me."

"So why is he such a jerk?"

"You really want to know?"

"I really want to know."

"Why he's such a jerk?"

"I really want to know why he's such a jerk."

"Well I'll tell you."

"I was hoping you would."

"I will."

Natalie waited a few moments. "Sometime tonight if you're not too busy."

"I will" said Dan. "I was just formulating my thoughts."

"Formulating your thoughts? Wow, this I can't wait for."

"Ok" said Dan. "The reason that I think Simon is the jerk of all time..."

"Yes?"

"Is because...."

"Yes?"

"Is because he had a chance to be with you and threw it away."

Natalie was taken completely by surprise. "Oh..." she said.

"Is there any more wine?" asked Dan.

Natalie raised herself from his lap and turned to look at him. "Forget the wine."

"Ok."

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"What do you think I said?"

"Please don't joke with me Dan. Not about this."

"Sorry. Yes I said it."

"Did you mean it?"

Dan nodded. "I meant it."

Natalie shifted herself so that she was sat next to him leaning against the sofa. "I had no idea."

"Surprise!" said Dan.

A further two bottles of wine stood empty on the floor. "That's the last of the wine" said Natalie.

"You're still speaking to me then?" asked Dan.

"Of course."

"It's just that those are the first words you've said for ten minutes."

"I was thinking."

"About my little bombshell?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Have I just killed our friendship?"

"No, of course not."

"Is it seriously wounded?"

"It'll recover."

"Good. So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Clinton's foreign policy. About us of course."

"Give me a chance. Until ten minutes ago I didn't know you wanted there to be an us. It takes some getting used to."

"You must know if YOU want there to be an us."

"I'm not sure."

"But you said you had a crush on me."

"Once."

"You never thought about me like that since?"

"Maybe."

"Only maybe?"

"Alright then I have."

"Well there you are then. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that...I don't know what the problem is but there definitely is one."

"Why?"

"Because....Because I don't know if you're still just being nice."

"You think I'm saying these thinks to be nice?"

"I know it sounds stupid."

"It's not stupid if it's how you feel."

"I don't know what I feel. I'm just confused. Any other time I'd go and talk to Dan but I can't because you're Dan and this time you can't put it right because you're part of the problem."

"I love you Natalie."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Oh."

"I've loved you for so long."

"Oh."

"It used to tear me apart seeing you with other men."

"Oh."

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Ok."

And he did.

NOW

"Ok, I admit it."

"So you're happy?"

Natalie smiled up at him. "I'm happy."

"Then that's all that matters."

"The question is, what do we do now?"

"We could try it doggie style."

Natalie hit him with a pillow. "You know what I mean."

"Sorry" laughed Dan.

"Besides" said Natalie, "we already did it doggie style."

Dan thought for a second. "Oh yeah" he said with a grin.

"Seriously though Dan. What are we going to do?"

"How do you mean?"

"What is our future course of action in dealing with this situation."

"What's to deal with? We're together and we're happy. I think that covers everything."

"You're right. But I think I'd like to keep it quiet for a while."

"But I already ordered the 'Dan loves Natalie' T-Shirts."

"I'm trying to be serious" said Natalie but smiled anyway.

"So am I. Why keep it quiet? I want to shout it from the rooftops."

"The rooftops? I thought you suffered from vertigo?"

"Alright then I'll shout it from the basements."

"I think you're still drunk."

"Drunk on love maybe."

Natalie kissed him. "I'm going to like going out with you. You say the nicest things."

"But you still want to keep it quiet. Are you ashamed of me?"

"Hardly. It's just work and everything."

"What about work?"

"I don't like being the topic of conversation."

"You've been the topic of conversation for the past two weeks."

"I know. But this will send the gossips into overdrive."

"Alright we'll just tell Casey and Dana."

"Oh right. Casey and Dana, great idea. That way we can be sure that it won't go any further."

"Ok so they'll talk. But we can handle it. I really don't see the problem. Everyone will be happy for us."

"Everyone?"

"Sure."

"I think you're forgetting something."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

Dan thought for a moment. "Can I have a clue?"

"Ok. Exactly WHY have I been the topic of conversation for the past two weeks?"

"Because you broke up with.... Oh."

"Precisely."

"Do you think he'll hit me?"

"Why? Are you scared?"

"Just so long as he avoids my face."

"I never knew you were so vain."

"Hey, my face is my fortune."

"Really? You poor thing, you must be starving."

"Is it too late to take back my declaration of love?"

"Yes. There's no getting out of it now."

"Good" he said and gave her a kiss.

"So what ARE we going to do?" she said.

"About?"

"About telling people, or not as the case may be."

"Let's just play it by ear" said Dan. "We won't make a grand announcement but we won't go out of our way to hide it either."

"Ok."

"Do you want to arrive together or separately?"

"Separately might be good. Unless you want to arrive together."

"Separately is ok. I have to go home for a change of clothes before going in anyway."

"Ok."

They lay there for a few more moments. "How long before we have to get to work?" asked Natalie.

Dan looked at his watch. "Plenty of time yet" he said.

"Maybe I'll take a shower" said Natalie and got out of the bed. Dan watched her for a few moments. This was the first time he had actually seen her naked in the light. It did funny things to him.

"Natalie" he said.

"Yes?"

"Come back to bed."

So she did.

"Hi Natalie" said Dana as Natalie entered.

"Hi Dana" said Natalie.

"You're looking happier than when I last saw you."

"That's because I am."

"Obviously. You got home alright then?"

"Told you I would."

"Your aura of small town naivety protected you?"

"I didn't need it in the end."

"No?"

"No. I had an escort."

"Who?"

"I bumped into an old friend on the way."

"Really? And was this old friend male or female?"

"Male."

"And did he take you all the way home?"

"Let's just say he took me all the way."

"All the way?"

"All the way."

"Natalie! The bed is barely cold from the last time Jeremy left it and already you're getting someone to warm it up again."

"Don't say that. You make it sound all sordid."

"Wasn't it?"

"No! It was really nice actually. We didn't plan it or anything. We were just having a little private party at my place and... it happened."

Dana regarded her friend. "Hey you're really smitten aren't you?"

Natalie gave her a lop-sided grin. "A bit."

"So who..." Dana spotted Dan approaching. "Hi Dan."

"Hi Dana."

"Where did you get to last night?"

"I, er, went to a friend's place."

"Hi Dan" said Natalie.

"Hi Natalie" he said. "You look nice" he added with a grin.

Natalie gave him a huge smile. "Are you going to be making a habit of that now?"

He smiled back. "Every day" he said, and carried on towards his office.

Dana watched the exchange between the two. "Was that Dan?" she asked.

"I think so. It was either him or someone who stole his watch."

"Why did he tell you look nice?"

"Don't I look nice?"

"You look like you always do."

"Not nice?"

"Yes nice, but not unusually so."

"So?"

"So, given that you are not looking unusually nice today, how come he's suddenly going out of his way to compliment you?"

"Dan's a nice guy."

"I know he's a nice guy but if I didn't know better I'd say he was flirting."

"He only said I look nice."

"That's flirting for Dan. He never tells me how I look, nice or otherwise."

"I'm sure he would if you asked."

"I don't want to ask for compliments. I want spontaneous ones like you."

"From Dan?"

"From anyone."

"Well I'm sure if you dropped a hint to Casey..."

"Leave it Natalie."

Natalie held up her hands "Ok, ok."

"You're just trying to change the subject. I want to know who...." Then the penny dropped. "Oh my God. It's Dan isn't it? Dan is your friend."

"Is that news?"

"You know what I mean. You had your private party with Dan."

Natalie didn't reply.

"I'm right aren't I?" insisted Dana.

"You're right."

"Oh my God."

"You said that."

"Oh my GOD."

"Should I call a priest?"

"You and Dan?"

"You don't get extra points for getting it right twice."

"But.....you and DAN."

"Yes. Me and Dan. Is it so unthinkable?"

"No, it's just that, I mean...Is it serious?"

"I think so."

"Wow. You and Dan. I don't know what to say."

"You could try saying you're happy for us."

"I'm sorry Natalie, of course I'm happy for you. I'm just surprised that's all."

"I understand. I was pretty surprised myself."

"So...I mean...did you?"

Natalie nodded. "Several times."

"Hey Casey" said Dan as he breezed into his office.

"Don't 'Hey Casey' me."

"Why not?"

"How can you ask that after last night?"

"What about last night?"

"You left."

"I know."

"Just left. Without a word."

"Sorry. I didn't realise we were on a date."

"Very funny. Why did you leave so soon?"

"I lost the party mood."

"Yeah, so did I when I ended up in a corner with Jeremy droning on about Natalie in one ear and Mikey telling his lousy jokes in the other."

"Did he tell you the one about the psychiatrist and the lightbulb?"

"Yeah."

"I liked that one."

"So did I. The first time. But he forgot what jokes he'd told to who so he kept repeating himself. I heard that one five times. The last time he forgot the punchline and I had to tell him what it was. Then he laughed so much he fell over."

"Alright. I'm sorry for leaving you to face the party perils all alone."

"You don't look sorry."

"Don't I?"

"No. In fact you haven't stopped smiling since you walked in."

"Haven't I?"

"Come on spill."

"Spill what?"

"Spill whatever is that's turned you from party-pooper to smiley-Dan overnight."

"I had a good night."

"I take it the good night began AFTER you left the party?"

"It did."

"So what did you do that was so great?"

"I went to another party."

"Another party? Why didn't you take me?"

"This was a private party."

"Jeremy's was a private party."

"This was a private party for two."

"Oh I get it. In that case I suppose I'll have to forgive you. Who was she?"

"Well, you remember the date I nearly had?"

"The one who couldn't make it?"

"The same. Well she made it in the end."

"So she made it. Did you make her?"

"You don't have to be so crude."

"Wasn't it crude?"

"No."

"And yet you still managed to enjoy yourself?"

"It wasn't like that."

"What was it like then?"

"Just....nice."

"Nice? You must have it bad."

"I do."

"So who's the lucky lady? Anyone I know?"

"You've met."

Casey stared at his friend for a moment. "I know who it is" he said.

"You don't."

"Twenty bucks says I do."

"Don't waste your money, I promise you you don't know."

"Fifty bucks."

"Ok you're on." They shook hands on it. "Come on then. Who is it?"

"Natalie."

"What? Don't be ridiculous."

"Look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong."

Dan looked casey straight in the eye. "How did you guess?"

"It was Natalie?"

"That's what you said."

"I know, but I didn't expect to be right."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Just because I know you've always liked her. I never thought of you actually getting together."

"I haven't always..." started Dan then stopped himself. "How do you know I've always liked her?"

"It was obvious."

"Why?"

"Because you find a way to bring her into every conversation we have."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. No matter what the subject. We could be talking about high school football and you'll say 'I wonder what Natalie was like in high school'."

"Do I really?"

"You do. And you're eyes are always looking at wherever she happens to be."

"And I thought I was being really subtle."

"You did ok. You could hide it from most people but I know you too well."

"So why didn't you ever mention it?"

"I could see you wanted to keep it to yourself."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Never knew I could be so sensitive did you?"

"No."

"Thanks a lot."

"I didn't mean it like that. What I mean is, after all the grief I've given you about Dana, you could have thrown it at me anytime but you didn't."

"Yeah well. It's different with me and Dana. It's sort of out there you know."

"Well... thanks."

It was a few moments before Casey spoke again. "Oh my God Dan. You and Natalie?"

"I know."

"You and NATALIE."

"I know."

"It's weird."

"I know."

"After all this time."

"I know."

"Is it serious?"

"It's serious."

"Because if you've used Natalie for some sordid one night stand I'll have to hit you."

"Of course it's serious. Do you think I'd do anything to hurt Natalie?"

"No, I suppose not. So how did it happen?"

"The usual way."

"I mean who made the move."

"I did, mostly, I think."

"Wasn't that weird?"

"How do you mean?"

"Hitting on Natalie after knowing her so long. It must have been weird."

"Actually it seemed pretty natural in the end."

"So you really did it?"

Dan nodded. "Did we ever."

Dana Casey raced to tell each other the news.

Casey managed to speak first "Did you hear?"

"Oh yeah."

"Don't you think it's weird?"

"It's too weird."

"Isn't it great though?"

"It's totally great."

"Dan's got this big sloppy grin on his face. I think he'll need surgery to remove it."

"Natalie's the same. I had to tie her to her chair to stop her floating away."

"A bit ironic though isn't it?"

"In what way?"

"Well if it wasn't for Jeremy's party they would never have got together."

"That is ironic" agreed Dana.

"Which brings us to the only cloud on an otherwise sunny horizon."

"Jeremy?"

"Jeremy."

"Does he know?"

"I doubt it."

"How do you think he'll take it?"

"Not too good."

"Poor Jeremy."

"Why poor me?" Neither of them had seen Jeremy's approach.

"Jeremy, hi" said Casey.

"I didn't see you there" said Dana.

"Apparently. So why poor Jeremy?"

"I, er..." said Dana.

"Jeremy." He turned to see Natalie stood there.

"Natalie. Hi."

"Can I talk to you?" she said. "In private."

THE END


End file.
